


Cop Car

by Snowdream



Series: Music Meme [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowdream
Summary: Cop Car by Sam Hunt (Pandora)





	Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> Cop Car by Sam Hunt (Pandora)

Snowdream laughs as they slip into the closed off and abandoned factory. Optimus Prime pulls her close and into a kiss. As their kiss deepens he pushes her up against the wall. Blue and red lights flash around them as the Enforcer pulls up and transforms. 

“Servos up,” the mech yells and Optimus Prime holds his servos up and backs away. Snowdream holds up her own servos. Prowl drops his guns when he sees who they are. Snowdream smiles and steps up to the Enforcer. She cups his face before pressing her lipplates against his. Prowl slides his servos down to her hips. Optimus Prime smirks and presses small kisses along her helm. 

“This means we aren’t going to be arrested?” Optimus Prime asks.

“I’ve arrested Jazz for less,” Prowl says as Snowdream jumps up on his hips.


End file.
